Plans are for Pussies
by airgloweffect
Summary: A night out takes a turn for the better. AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.

A/N: I am not completely happy with this, but I though I would post it anyway. I didn't feel as though I got the flow right. I apologise If it is complete rubbish and any mistakes that may have occurred.

* * *

Plans Are for Pussies

* * *

Hermione POV

"Why do I have to do this again?" I know I sounded whiny as all hell, but I really really really really didn't want to go tonight. Clubbing is so not my thing. Curling up on the couch with a glass of wine is more my speed.

Ginny glared at me. Great I felt a lecture coming on.

And a headache

"Yes Hermione Jean, you do. Stop moping around and man up. All you do I work and that's it. When was the last time you came around just to chat? Or went shopping together? No? Can't answer that? Well I'll tell you when. Twelve months ago, that's right Twelve! At Pansy's wedding. And even then, you didn't stick around, as soon as dessert was served you were out of there and didn't even say goodbye. What the _hell_ has been going?"

Truth be told I did withdraw, from all my friends. I didn't want them the see the shell of a woman I had become.

Ron had worn me down so much over the years, I didn't know who I was anymore. The constant criticisms and mocking judgements about my appearance, how much I worked, that I had more money than he did. It was too much. A huge blow to my self-esteem and confidence.

It was easier to hide away. A semi-detached form of reality where I could ignore all my problems for a little while longer. Now they were rocking my world full force. I sighed and slumped back in the chair.

I felt thoroughly chastised.

"You have crimpled horned pimperdinkles nesting in your hair Hermione, they feed off stress and depressing moods, clearly your giving those vibes out. You need a night to let go", Luna said in an airy quality.

I stared at her for a moment.

"Ummm….ok"

"Great, now get your arse in that bathroom"

"Yes mum", and she flung some clothes at me to put on.

* * *

Draco POV

Why the fuck did I let Zabini drag me out to this club tonight? He's married, Theo's an arsehole and Greg is… well Greg. At least it is a muggle club, since we're in self-imposed exile due to Theo having fucked half of wizarding Britain, thus leaving a trail of angry vengeful women in his wake.

And they think I'm an arrogant prick

Idiots

Standing here in the corner, listening to Blaise and Greg arguing about Quidditch was starting to piss me off. I was stone cold bored. Theo was off to side practically shagging a girl against a wall, when I noticed a girl dancing. I had seen plenty of women dancing before- obviously, but this was….

 _Hypnotic_

The way she moved, swivelling her hips then dipping them, it was incredibly sexy not slutty.

You could tell she was dancing for herself not an audience. I wished I could record this and view it later as I jacked off. Something about it was erotic in an innocent way if that makes sense.

I'm a little drunk, so sue me.

I felt voyeuristic, like I'm being treated to something I shouldn't.

The two friends she was with come into view a little better…..was that Weaselette? And Looney? Then who the hell was their hot friend?

"What are you looking Draco? Someone catch your attention?", Theo patted me on the shoulder.

"Finally come up for air Nott? Yes I'm looking at the brunette with the red head and blonde, the trio over there by the bar"

Theo stood standing there transfixed, I watched his expression change from a cheeky grin to a shit eating one.

The smug bastard.

"It's Granger you daft prick, I can't believe you didn't get that. She's with She-weasel and Lovegood, how could you not know it was her?"

"Granger? That's Granger, the prudish bookworm, filled with virginal outrage and self-righteous indignation? Holy hell."

"Do you have a plan to approach her?"

"Approach who?" Blaise now entered in to the conversation.

"Draco, approaching Granger over there. Again, do you have a plan?"

No, I didn't, but this revelation certainly made the evening much more interesting.

"He doesn't need a plan, plans are for pussies"

"Thanks Blaise, for that nugget of wisdom".

* * *

Hermione POV

"Granger fancy seeing you here", I would know that voice anywhere.

"Malfoy", I turned to look where the voice was originating from and my breath hitched.

Stormy grey eyes that I could get lost in, but he still has that distinctive shock of blonde hair. The years have been kind to Draco Malfoy I must say. His features are less pointy now, filled out, strong jaw line and dimples when he smiles. I find myself smiling back at him, sober me probably would have yelled at him, but drunk me is more relaxed.

"I've been watching you Granger, out there dancing on the floor", Watching me? I don't know if I should be happy about that or a little creeped out. I looked out to where Ginny and Luna were happily dancing.

"I will take that as a complement Malfoy and ignore the slightly stalkerish tendency", I shifted my weight on one foot to the other, the shoes where wonderful silver glitter heels, but they hurt my feet like a bitch.

"So why are you here? This doesn't seem like your typical Saturday night?"

"Because Ginny and Luna dragged my overworked moping arse for a night to just let loose, how about you?", I took a sip of my cocktail and took a moment of further inspection. He still was incredibly attractive, I'm sure he had girls swooning over him all the time.

"Just got back from France, I've been living over there for the past six years and just got out of a long-term relationship, so I guess I'm looking for a night to relax as well"

"Me too"

"You too what?" he looked at me curiously

" I just got out of a long-term relationship, with Ron, it just wasn't working any longer, but that's a story for another time", I smiled, but I wasn't feeling it. Bringing up Ron was the last thing I should have done, it was a huge mood killer on my part.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know how to do this? It's been so long and Ron was never one for flirting, I don't understand or know the social customs of flirting in clubs or the protocols if there is any..", I blushed hard, here is a guy, ferret or not who is trying to talk to me and I end up being a bumbling idiot. Reality hit me hard that I have wasted much of my twenties, trying to settle down with a man, who ultimately had no interest in me what so ever. I missed the dancing and flirting with men in bars, enjoying being a grown ass woman.

A fierce Independent woman who can make for own choices.

Instead I was making them for everyone else but me.

I've only ever been with one guy intimately and that was Ron, who thought missionary was the only position. He made me feel like a deviant for asking to try another position.

What would It feel like to have Draco's plump petal pink lips on mine? I licked my lips at that thought. Would he devour me? Nibbling at my lips? sucking on my neck and nipples? His sexy mouth between my legs? Would he….? I bit my lip too shy to ask, would he be turned off if I was too forward?

I tentative moved forward and planted a soft kiss to his lips, hoping I wouldn't be making a fool out of myself. I slowly pulled away, but he cupped the back of neck and gently pulled me back into the kiss. I felt his tongue running the seam of my lips, asking entry to my mouth. He tasted delicious. He was being cautious not forcing me into something I didn't want. However, what I was feeling I wasn't expecting especially not with the man that had called me a mudblood and relentlessly teased me every chance he got while at school.

I could feel myself become heated and the flush of desire ripping through my veins was welcomed but unexpected. I had never felt like this before, pure unadulterated desire. Not even with Ron and to think I was missing out on this for so long was almost a crime.

He deepened the kiss and I felt amazing I pushed back harder I want him to let go and show me what it was like to be manhandled. I wanted him to devour me from the inside out. I never wanted the kiss to end, I almost couldn't breathe from the intensity. He smelled so good, I was hungry for him.

"Come home with me", his voice was thick with lust, his forehead now resting on mine.

"No", I wanted him, but I didn't trust him enough, _yet,_ to go home with him.

For a moment I saw a flash of hurt. He thought I was rejecting him.

"I don't care where...I just want a night with you Hermione", god the desperation was my undoing.

"Here somewhere in the club", hoping he would have an idea as to the where.

"What about up there, in the VIP area, it's fairly secluded", he gestured up to the balcony and darkened windows overhanging the dance floor.

"Sure". At this point all my plans for the evening where thrown out a ten-storey window and I was loving every moment.

* * *

Draco POV

I so did not see this night ending up like this, the Gryffindor Princess was going to let me have my way with her. I don't know if I should be happy or insulted that she is desperate enough to let me fuck her.

After getting the go ahead to go to one of the rooms, I was vibrating with need. That kiss was electric. I couldn't wait to use my mouth on other places. This wasn't ideal, but if she wasn't going to let me take her home and if this was a onetime deal, then I wanted to make the most of it. That purple body con dress she was wearing left little to the imagination.

Pushing her inside the room, I wasn't sure with to let her come to me or I aggressively ravage her. So I stood there breathing heavily, it was silent in the room with just the faint beat of the bass from the club in the background.

I drunk her in one last time before I lunged.

I harshly kissed her walking her back into the wall, I gave her a moment to catch up. I kept one hand cradling the back of her head and the other I slowly drew circles on the inside of her thigh, pushing up the hem of her dress. I wanted to feel how wet she was if she was even wet. But by the little sighs and moans she was certainly enjoying this.

I yank down her knickers, letting them fall to the ground. I gently caress of over her sensitive folds, eliciting a loud moan from her. She is wet and it makes me wonder if she has ever really been touched like this. A goddess. Her body should be worshipped. I move my hand from her in between her thighs and stop the kiss, time to give her some control.

"Tell me what you want Hermione", she looks dazed, with her lust filled eyes.

"Whatever you want, Draco"

"No, tell me what you want. This is a two way street, Hermione", she looks confused, maybe the Weasel just took and never gave.

"I….I want you to lick my nipples", I smirked I never would have thought I'd ever be hearing that sentence come out of her mouth.

"Your wish, my lady", Pulling gently at the top edges of her dress I folded the top half if down, so it was bunched underneath her small but pert breasts. They were a darkish pink colour and oh so suckable. I pulled one with my teeth, then slowly flicking my tongue around the edges, then sucking. She pulled my head in closer effectively trapping my face in her breasts. If I were to die right now I would die a happy man.

* * *

Hermione POV

Oh Jesus if this is what foreplay was supposed to feel like then I've been seriously ripped off.

God the feel of his tongue on my nipples is _sinful_

I want more

I want him to do _more_

"Draco more", he pulls back from the erotic full field assault he was waging on my nipples and gave he a hungry look, a promise of things to come. He spins me around so I'm facing the wall, pulls my hips towards him so I'm bent over at a 90 degree angle.

"Spread your legs", I do as I'm told. I feel his breath fanning across my arse cheeks. I'm burning with embarrassment.

He groans

"Fuck Hermione your pretty down there" he spreads me open so I am on full view to him.

"Pink and glistening just for me, you smell fantastic I wonder if you taste like it as well. Do you want me to Hermione? Do you want me to taste you?" While awaiting my answer as my brain stutters to a stop. I feel his teeth lightly grazing over one of my cheeks, nipping me gently.

"Y..yes please" my breathing was shallow I felt like I was going to pass out from sexual pleasure.

"Oh gods Draco don't stop", the feel of him licking and sucking at my core was nothing I could put into words. I will never regret this night, it has certainly been my sexual awakening.

Whimpering as he once again pulled back

"Don't worry princess I haven't finished with you yet. Hands against the wall, brace yourself"

I swallowed. Hard.

In one swift movement he thrust into me without warning, I cried out at the sudden entry. So this was what it was like being fucked by Draco Malfoy. My hips were going to have bruise marks on them by the way he was forcefully driving himself into me.

I wanted to remember this very moment. I wanted a reminder.

"Do you like this Princess? Being fucked against a wall?", He fisted my hair and yanked my head back. I had to brace my forearms against the wall, so I didn't end having my face slammed into it.

It felt so deliciously naughty

And he was so deep inside of me.

Sex with Ron was nothing in comparison to this. It was literally in another realm of existence.

"Tell me you want to come Hermione, you look so sexy with your arse in the air", he was breathing heavily and smacked my arse cheek, _hard_.

I moaned at the contact.

"Tell me princess and I'll make it happen", he slowed right down, thrusting in an out at a snail pace.

"Yes, gods I want to come, please let me come", I wiggled my butt for some contact relief, he smacked it again.

"When I say princess and no sooner", he snaked a hand around to my clit and lazily drew circles around it, with the perfect pressure. Stark contrast to the steady pace of his thrusts. He let go of my hair, and my head fell forward between my arms. He now used the arm to hook around under my torso anchoring me to him, like extra support. He was essentially holding me up. I felt his tongue lick down my spine and teeth occasionally nipping. That in combination with the tweaking of my clit I was on the verge of exploding.

"Ready to come Princess? I can feel you starting to squeeze my cock", I nodded and moaned loudly. He took that as an invitation to fuck me with abandon, and what felt like seconds I saw stars explode behind my eyes. It was the most intense orgasm I have ever had. I couldn't hold myself upright any longer.

A few erratic thrusts later and Draco came as well. I was boneless.

That was the best sex I have ever had. Period.

Fuck I want to do it again.

He whipped out his wand and cleaned us up, so we could make a re-entry into the club.

"Fuck that was great Princess", He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"If you wanted to do that again I have no objections…"

"It's a date". I smiled maybe tonight wasn't a complete waste after all.

* * *

Draco POV

A date.

A date with Hermione

Merlins saggy ball sack I think I have stepped into an alternative dimension tonight.

I greeted the boy's downstairs, knowing looks upon their faces.

"Well?"

"You were right Blaise, plans are for pussies, I just went with the flow, had a great shag and got a date. This wasn't a waste of a night after all"

"See I told you".


End file.
